


Keep your words

by Karry_On



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Baby Baz babysitting, Ebb Nicky and Fiona were the og trio of students that got emotionally scarred during their last year, Ebb cries a lot, Ebb wears a suit, Ebb with goats, F/F, Female Relationships, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Leavers Ball (Simon Snow), Other, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon, Sentimental hand holding, Sweet moments with Fiona and Ebb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karry_On/pseuds/Karry_On
Summary: The weekend before graduating from Watford Nicodemus Petty decides to join the vampires against Fiona and Ebbs concerns. This fic will cover the events that lead up to Nicodemus Petty joining the vampires, the conciquences that Ebb and Fiona have to face after he does and the effects on their relationships.





	1. More than magic

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fan fiction I have ever written so I hope you all enjoy it and leave some feed back for me to improve. I'm planning on doing 4 other chapters for this fic so I hope I can update at a reasonable schedule.  
Enjoy :)

**EBB**

I’m sitting cross legged on a professor’s desk. Me and Fi had been sticking desks to the roofs of classrooms for the last few hours. It will probably be the last time we’ll be able to pull a prank like this, probably one of the last times we’ll ever be together like this actually. Eight year is just about to end next week and soon we’ll be graduating and going around the world. Quite literally since Fiona has been looking into studying abroad. Finals are driving me mad, but I couldn’t go without doing something with Nicky, Fi and me.

Yet Nicky hasn’t shown up even though we planned this a month ago. Fi was able to figure out how to get us to avoid the wards of the classrooms. They already open for her since she’s a Pitch and can storm in anywhere without setting off any alarms. I guess that’s the benefit when your family has been running the school for ages. Nicky has been ignoring me for a while. And I know that he’s been sneaking out of Watford before the gates close at nights and coming back out in the morning. I’ve been making excuses with his roommate, so he won’t turn him in to the headmaster.

“Ebb!” I turn to her and she leans against the desk I’m sitting on. I didn’t see her cross the room. “You haven’t been putting your all into the spell. That desk looks like it’s about to fall off.” She points to a desk in a corner that’s dangling off the roof by one of its legs. I lift my staff. _**“Stick to it!”**_ I say and the desk sticks to the ceiling.

“Did Nico blow us off again?” She sits beside me and puts her hand on my shoulder. She has scratchy fire-holder’s hands. “Most likely.” I say. I feel like I haven’t been able to talk to him in forever. She nods as she pulls out a fag from her pocket and lights it in her hands. She takes a deep breath and tries to pass it to me. “No Fiona. It gunks up my magic.” She chuckles and nods again and stares at the floor.

“I think me, and Nico have grown apart a bit. “she whispers.” He just wants so much power and…I feel like I’m being used. I think we’re both being used Ebb.” I look up at her face. She is still not looking at me. “Fi he’s my brother!” I cry. I think I’m actually crying. “I have to look out for him.”

”You can’t go and jump in on every fight he’s in anymore. Let him make his own choices” She says now making eye contact. Her eyeliner is running. She sighs looking at her fag. “Maybe it’s just better if we both let Nicky run around and do whatever he’s doing. I don’t like seeing you like this." She puts her hand around my shoulder and I lean into her. Her black hair brushes against my face. He’s been more distant with her too. I never asked her if they broke up or are on one of their breaks. It seems to happen a lot lately but this time it feels different. It feels like and end. To many things are coming to an end recently.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do after all this. After graduating.” She twirls a bit of my hair in her fingers. “Maybe it’s time for you to stop including him in all your plans” We stay like this for a moment and I fell her breathing against me. I wish time could stand still.

“I should probably spell this desk up.” Fiona says while kicking it with her doc martens. She got a new pair last Christmas. “It’s the last one.“ I say while looking at the ground. Fi stands up, flings the fag onto the floor and puts it out with her shoe. I point at it. “You should probably throw that out. You don’t want your sister finding it.” She laughs. “What’s she going to do? Expel me? We’re graduating in seven days and it’s the weekend! The cleaning lady will get to it first.” Fi takes out her wand and points it at me. “So? are you going to get off that desk or am I going to **_Up up and away_** you both? “ Just as I get off, we heard foots steps outside the door. Someone casts a spell and the door opens. Its Nico.

His hair is a mess. He’s still wearing the uniform he had on this morning, so he probably hasn’t made it back to Mummers house yet. “Wow I’ve never noticed how many classrooms were in Watford till now.” He says walking in and kicking the door close. “Hey Fiona. “He points at the floor. Give me one. “Fiona lifts an eyebrow “All out.” There’s and awkward silence then I break in. “Nico what took you so long?” He turns to me. “I was busy with something I’ve been meaning to talk to you. “He looks at me and then at Fi. “To you both but I’ve been wanting to do it somewhere…Private. “

He walks to the door “Do you mind if I close the room up?” Fi looks away from him. “As long as you’re not planning on killing us.” Nico does a strained laugh and casts a silencing spell on the door while Fi puts the wards back up again. I spell the desk to the roof. Nico turns off the lights. He’s being awfully paranoid about this. Fi lights a flame in her hands and we all sit in a circle. Nico stays quiet and I touch his back to reassure him. Fi grows impatient. “Just spit it out Nico!”

“I found a way to make me stronger. ” He yells.” to make us stronger. But I just want you to listen to me before you react. Please.” He takes a deep breath. “I met with the vampire and I’m going to join them.”

“Nicky you’re going to kill yourself? I yell and stand up. “It isn’t death, Ebb” He says in a calm voice. ”It certainly isn’t living. I walk to the corner of the room. I feel like I’m going to cry again, and I don’t want him to see me like this. He already finds It soft. Fiona sees my face and immediately grabs Nico by the shoulders. The flame goes out.

**FIONA**

He can’t be serious. I’m holding on to him by the shoulders. “You can’t be serious Nico” He looks at me.” Fi please just listen.” I start shaking him. “Crowley, are you just going to pull this Dracula shit and expect us to just join you in some sort of twisted suicide pack. Nicky you’re powerful enough!”

“What did I say about being powerful enough miss Pitch?” I can see his cruel cool smile in the dim room. His tie is stuffed into his front pocket and I’m tempted at taking it and choking him with it. You’ll just keep being in your sisters shadow your whole life behind the great headmaster Natasha pitch.” I slap him. “Don’t bring my sister into this” I say.

“The pitches are basically royalty here. The Petty’s are mostly filled with duds except for every few generations where we get a powerhouse” He glances over at his sister. “Or in this case two. We’ve got three of the most powerful mages at Watford in this room. And Ebb all you want to do is spend your time sticking a bunch of chairs into the ceiling.” Nico finishes yelling. I let go of him and light a flame again.We all just stand there staring at each other for a moment. “I’m not going with you Nicky.” Ebb says in a choked-up voice. Nico stares at Ebb and he shakes his head.He walks to the door. “If you need me. Send up a flair Ebb. “ He leaves the room breaking both the wards and the silencing spell that bastard. I should have thrown him into the moat when I had the chance.

“We should probably tell someone about this. He was being serious.” Ebbs crying and holding on to herself. “We should” I say and take out a napkin from my pocket. I start trying to wipe her tears from her face and she looks at me “We should tell the headmistress” I pat her head “We’ll give him a day. See if he comes to his senses and if not well make him come to his senses.” I make a fist and Ebb smiles at me, still with tears in her eyes. It’s too late for this. If my sister catches a hold of him, he wouldn’t just be expelled from Watford. He’s betraying magic. “Let’s head back to our room.” I say putting my hand out to her. She takes it.

We walk together in silence past the Weeping tower and White chapel till were finally at the Cloisters. Even though I think its bullocks when people say magic can be waisted by doing too many spells, I’m starting to believe it to be true. I feel like I’ve spent all my energy and all my magic. When we left the classrooms, it started pouring outside and my weatherization spell wasn’t able to work quite right to cover us both from the rain. Yet Ebb spelled it away with a nursery rhyme and was able to open the Cloisters ward right after. I was about to give it my blood.

I guess I was overestimating her cause as soon as we got into our room. Ebb threw herself onto the bed knocking out a few cushions that were on it. ” Go take a shower!” I throw one at her and she picks up her staff. **_“Clean as a whistle.”_ **She casts with her staff.” You know that doesn’t get everything clean.” I say while picking out a pair of pajamas. “What do you suppose I do Fi?” I look at her. “Oh, go skinny dipping at the moat.” Ebb blushes. “I only did that once. ” She says. I cock an eyebrow and open the closet to look for a towel.

“Fi” Ebb says and I look at her again. I’ve been looking at her a lot recently. “Do you think we’ll still see each other after Watford?” She’s staring at a pillow clenched in her arms. “I don’t think there’s anything that can stop me” I see her smile a bit and I take a towel. I leave for the bathroom and when I come out Ebb is already asleep.


	2. Bye bye Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Fiona and Ebbs last day of school at Watford.Nicky is nowhere to be seen. Ebb doesn't know what she's going to do after Watford. Fiona and Ebb share a moment.

**EBB**

I wake up to the sound of tapping on my window. Someone sent a bird. It flies in and drops a note on the floor and flies right out. I pick it up and open it. “meet me by the football field at sunset. P.S. Saw you last night. Nice spell work” The note isn’t signed but I recognize Nicky’s handwriting. I put it in a drawer. I should tell Fiona later.

I look down at myself and remembered that I didn’t change clothes last night. I up studying last minute for today’s presentation. I kept practicing so much feared that I would spend my magic. I felt so tired and walked back to the cloisters felt asleep as soon as I got my bed. I was practicing my last year spell that I’m supposed to demonstrate it today. I haven’t shown Fi yet. I wanted it to be a surprise. I look at her across room. She was sleeping when I got back tonight. She can sleep through anything. I pick up off clothes from my drawers and go shower and change.

When I get back Fiona isn’t up yet. It’s almost 9 am. If we don’t hurry back, we won’t make It to breakfast and then to our test on time. Despite times calls for desperate measures. I kneel next to Fi’s bed and take my staff and say **_“Rise and shine” _**Fiona shift towards me opens her eyes and yaws.

“What time is it? “She says groggily rubbing her eyes and siting up.

“Its nine.” I stand up and pull off her covers. “Get dressed. We’re going to miss breakfast.”

“It won’t kill you to skip breakfast Ebb. “She says already standing up and walking to her closet. 

She starts getting dressed, I watch her put on a pair of pants and a button shirt and tie her tie in front of the mirror. “Enjoying the show?” She says. I toss Fi her doc martens. It’s the last day, I’m sure no one will mind them. “I barely caught a glimpse. “She puts them on. She puts her hair up in a tall ponytail. Her white mark in the middle almost dividing her face in two perfect halves. I’m just wearing a pleated skirt today and a jersey, my brothers actually. With the Watford softball logo on it, I look in the mirror and wonder if I should fix my hair or something. I part it down and lift it then Fiona sneaks behind me, or I guess it isn’t seeking if I was seeing her in front of a mirror. She puts a clip in my hair. “Ebb let’s get going or you woke me up for nothing.” She says while patting my head and then heading towards the door. Give me a minute. I rush to put on a pair of trainers and I’m out the door. Fiona is in the hallway waiting for me when I leave the room.

**FIONA**

I rushed with Ebb all the way to the lunch hall. It’s still busy when we get there but our usual seats where still empty. Nicky’s seat is also empty. He hasn’t been back since Friday. Natasha called Ebb in on Monday about Nico’s little disappearance act. I went with her. She didn’t know where he was, but my sister wasn’t having it. “Does she look like his brother keeper Nath?” I yelled.” We haven’t seen him since Friday when he just left” She turned to me. “Fiona don’t speak with that tone at me.” She sighed and looked towards the window and then back at us. “Don’t think I don’t know you two where the ones that stuck all the desks to the ceiling. You’re both getting detention this afternoon. You can leave now” And we did. We were also put on kitchen duty after dinner. It wasn’t the first time that happened.

We sit a cross from each other. Ebb got some French toast. I just get a cup of tea and some scones. Lunch is going to be served soon anyway. Ebb is looking at the unoccupied seat and playing with a piece of food and then she speaks.

Nick sent me a bird this morning. He wants me to meet him by the football field.

Don’t go I say quickly.

“Fi this is probably my last chance to convince him not to…”

“Okay then go.” I don’t know why I felt angry, but I do. “I’ll go with you”

She shook her head. “No. I want to do this alone”

All right. “So, are you finally going to show me the spell you’ve been working on?”

“You have to wait for class and anyway were going to have to be outside to demonstrate it.”

I grab out bookbags and hand Ebb her own.

“Let’s get to the classrooms before were late. I have to remind the professor that we’ll be heading outside.”

**EBB**

We’ve been stressing a lot over creating our new spells. Most spells created by students end up being unused or not useful for very long since most depend on a trend. You don’t know what recent saying might work now that wont in five years. To make a good spell you need something will last. A few years ago, Mitali Bunce was able to master “The lady’s not for turning” and now it’s being taught in classes this year. It can be used for both arguments and physical fights and it usually gives women an advantage. I’m sure she used it on Martin a few times. Fi learned that they already have a little toddler. It seems so long ago since I saw them around Watford.

Fi already casted her spell for the class. She used a David bowie song to charm people to dance. Works better if there’s music playing, extra points if its Bowie.

She got a volunteer to go and spar with her in the classroom. She got him dancing around all over the place and was easily able to disarm them. I’m pretty sure she’ll get high points for its versatility.

I wonder if I could counter it with the song Careless whisper. I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm.

It’s my turn to present my spell. It’s a herding spell. I ask the class to go outside and follow me to the great lawn. It’s nice and warm out. Not a cloud in the sky. I can see the tower where the headmistress office is. She’s looking outside and waves at Fiona that’s walking by my side. Fiona knocks on my shoulder “Thanks I needed a breath of fresh air.”

I point at the hills and begin casting **_“Mary had a little lamb little lamb little lamb…”_**

Mary had a little lamb is a classic nursery rhyme, yet I never seen why it’s never been turned into a spell. I guess there’s not a lot of herders around anymore. The goats some running towards me quickly. All of the ones in the hills **_“...and everywhere marry went Mary went Mary went everywhere that Mary when the lambs were sure to go.”_**

I’ve always gone wherever Nicky goes. We used to go up to the goats together to see the goats during our first year

I actually noticed its use of the spell a few years in fifth year. I had a lot of extra time since Fiona and Nicky were spending all their time together. I wanted to get near the goats, so I tried charming them, but I realized that just need to build their trust. Nicky can also cast the rhyme but not as strong as I can, plus he just uses it to knock them down. Now I take his wand away if he gets close to the goats. But I can make the herd go one way or another with the pass of my staff. I can cast this spell my breath, but elocution is important to the exam. I cast the heard past the class, spelling them in a straight line and then herding them to another pasture.

“Excellent” says Miss Possibelf.

**FIONA**

So that’s why she went to the goats so much lately. Don’t get me wrong I know Ebb loves those goats. Actually, I’ve never heard of her disliking any creature at all. They were originally brought here by my grandfather but after he stopped being the headmaster, they have just been left to run a mock around the hill. I still wonder why she’s considered studying magical creatures as a career. Her brother about to be one.

“Crowley That was brilliant” I grab her by the shoulders. “You should have shown me before”

“I know you’re not a big fan of the goats.” Ebb lowers down and stars petting one of them that went back once after heard left. This one wasn’t brought here by any spell. It came for Ebb.

“ Ebaneza” Miss Possibelt calls. “You’re being called into the headmistress office.”

***

Ebb was called into Nath’s office again. Nicky didn’t take any of his test this week. He’ll surely fail if he even comes around here again. Ebb hasn’t told her about what Nicky is planning yet. She still has hope that he’ll turn around tonight. There’s not much that the school can do about it since Nicky is 18 already but Natasha informed their parents. But if we say what Nicky’s planning it will all end there. When I open the door, earlier Ebbs was laying in her bed face down.

I went and brought her some tea to our room with a few biscuits. She took a shower and changed her uniform while I was gone. I guess she was trying to put herself together. Her face is still red from crying. Now were sitting in our beds with the tea placed in the bedside table.

“Fi I don’t think I want to go to the leavers ball”

“Why?”

“Its just that I was just going to go to tag along you and Nicky and h isn’t going to be there. It was just something I though we three would do and now… I don’t think so.” She stares into her teacup.

“Plus I don’t really know how to dance anyway.” Ebb continues. “Not that I was planning to. I’ll just end up standing near the table with the little sandwiches.” She’s starting to tear up again.

“I could teach you how to dance.”

“You’re not allowed to cast **_Lets Dance_**on me.”

“No just stand up.” She does.

I take out my want from my jacket pocket. I hold her hand and I cast **_“Music to my ears”_**

I’m still holding her hand and she’s looking at me with her big sad eyes. I stop and puts one hand on my shoulder and another on her waist. She hangs both of my hands around my neck and we sway together the song starts playing. It’s from the Ramones, of course it would be.

“It’s the last day we’ll everywhere these uniforms again Fi” she whispers

“Good riddance never going to wear purple and green together again for the rest of my life.” I actually do plan to do that. I’m never going to touch a boater hat again either.

“I’ve always liked the uniforms and I know for a fact that you like the cape.”

“When I was younger.” I used to wear one during 4thand 5thyear.” It made me feel like bowie. Though it made me look like a twit”

“I can’t argue against that. I’m still going to wear the jerseys.” She pauses and then says. ”I can’t believe it was our last day. It went by so quick”

“Yeah.”

She’s stopped looking at me. Her head is down towards the floor. I’m sure she’s crying again. “It feels like the crucible drew me to you so recently. Eight years passed so fast and now what about the rest.”

“You can always visit me fi” I can hear her whimper. “Don’t cry, l-” I stop.

I put one of my hands on her back. We stay quiet and let the song speak for us.

“Well. I guess it`s over and it`s done 

we had some good times 

we had fun 

we drove each other crazy 

I’ll always love you baby

Bye bye baby 

babe bye bye 

bye bye baby 

don`t you cry “

We didn’t stop swaying even after the song ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this.Originally this chapter was going to show Ebb and Nicodemus conversation but I got a little distracted. I'll try to post the next chapter in two weeks.  
:)


	3. Don’t leave without me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky comes back to Watford to talk to Ebb. While this happens Fiona is in charge of baby sitting baby Baz.

**EBB**

Me and Fiona broke a part eventually. We walked to the dining hall together. Our hands brushing as we stepped outside of the cloisters neither of us reaching to hold on. We got to the dining hall and ate dinner. After it Fi and I went to cook Prichard, one of Fi’s distant cousins, afterwards. She started working here recently. She gave Fi some of the left-over sandwiches and some juice from the kitchen. I packed it all in a basket. She told her we were going to have a picnic. Me and Fi should do one someday. We haven’t done one with just us.

When we left the dining hall, we ran into headmistress Pitch in the hall. She called towards Fiona. “Fiona remember you agreed to do me a favor of watching Basil while I went to the coven meeting. Thank you for doing it last minute.”

“No problem. ” Fi says while looking back at me. “I’ll be his bad influence” Fi said and laughed nervously as the headmistress continued her walk down the hall.

Fi had completely forgotten about it.

We stood in front of the building when she started to apologize “I’m sorry Ebb I can’t join you with Nicky. I forgot about this and I really cannot cancel “ She put her arm on my shoulder and said “I’ll still walk you there”

“That’s all I need”

We walked together towards the field. Once we were far away enough from everyone, I took her hand. She didn’t let go till we saw Nicky in the distance sitting on the grass. He looks undone. I wonder if he's been eating. He smiles at me and Fi. Fiona gives him the nastiest of stares. "Don't curse him yet Fi" She backs away and I can't hold back. I run towards Nicky. No Mather what he's still my brother. I've missed him.

**NICODEMUS**

I was starting to think Ebb had forgotten about me. The sun is already setting, and she knows that the drawbridge will close up as soon as it gets dark outside.

Not that she can’t bring it down herself, but I don’t think she would risk it now. She did at the end of last year when we snuck out late one night. Fiona was so drunk she could barely walk straight. She isn’t one to hold down her drink. Ebb was able to use her staff to bring down the drawbridge for me. Though the wards did alert the headmistress. It was funny to see Natasha come out hobbling across the field nine months up the duff to find her drunken sister and us at the front gates. I swear that we didn’t get expelled just because we were with Fiona.

I don’t think she would risk that again. At least not for herself but maybe for me…

I see her blonde hair bobbing as she runs towards me. “Nicky!” I stand up. Fiona is with her. I swear to god that she’s giving me the evil eye from here, but she just looks back at Ebb and leaves.

“Ebb “She runs fast towards me. She drops to the ground a basket she was carrying and pulls me into a hug.

“So how have you been?” I pull back a bit.

“Nicky you have to come back. Mum’s worried about you.”

“Come on Ebb lighten up.” Ebb clutched her staff. Lighten up can be used against someone will to make them more at ease. I think she thought I was going to use it. I touch the hand that’s on her staff. “Where’s the Ebb that used to make her own rules?”

“Nicky…Where there ever my rules?”

I sigh. I don’t think it will be any use fighting her now.

**EBB**

I never thought I would ever say those words to him. I can admit that I love to go out on any adventure with Nicky and Fiona I could. But they never really ended well for any of us, did they? I look towards the grounds. Fiona left. She told me she wasn’t staying. She had to take care of Basil today while Natasha went to visit the coven. I wish she were here, but I don’t need her to be strong.

Nicky sits on the ground and stares at the distance towards the football field. He grabs the basket and gets a sandwich. I sit next to him and he hands me the turkey one, which is my favorite. After a long silence he finally says, “Hey remember when we used to go and watch the rugby team play?”

“Yeah, the team was great”

“Come on Ebb you know the only good player they had there was Salisbury “He bumps my shoulder. I guess he’s going. To keep ignoring the problem.

“She was also the most beautiful” he continues.

“and fierce!” I say maybe to enthusiastically while lifting up my sandwich. I guess I did have a bit of a crush on her, but I don’t think that I noticed it much when I was twelve. the Nico has been bringing it up as I’ve been getting increasingly queer through the years.

“The team is rubbish now. “Nicky says.

I lay back down to the grass. “I wonder if she left to America to get away from Davy. His ideas are still a bit mad.” I look towards the field. “I hope she still plays”

“I actually think he does have a point.” Nicky responds. “Why should they have all the power.”

“When we have more.” Nicky reaches towards my hand and says “Ebb we can both have more”

“I don’t think I want this power anymore” I say sitting up and putting my knees up. I lay my head against my legs. I think I’m crying. I felt Nicky pass his hand briefly through my hair. But once I move it’s gone. “Nicky can’t you just stay”.

**NICODEMUS**

The sun is almost gone now. I should leave but I need to tell her before I go. Before I change.

“Ebb” I call, and she looks towards me. “ I did come here to convince you but… I know I can’t. I won’t hurt you” I stand up and tuck a few cookies that were left in the basket. Ebb passes me another sandwich.

“Don’t hurt anyone. Anyone here. Promise!”

“I won’t” I say even though I’m not sure if I can keep it that. “Not anyone“ Headmistress will probably want me dead after it happens. “Ebb I need to go!”

“Will you at least go to the ball?”

“Like I would let you leave without me” I say walking towards the drawbridge. “Do you mind giving me some cover?” I tell Ebb. I hear her cast **_There’s nothing to see here _**the guards all look away from the drawbridge. Just as I make it back it closes shut. It smells like Ebbs magic. I walk a bit towards the road and then I see a car appear. My ride is here. I look back towards Watford. I can barely see the gates anymore, but you can feel its presence. I walk towards the car and get in the backseat. I’m greeted by two familiar faces, both that I have meet at the pubs. Both who are creatures. They look toward me and ask, “Is she coming?”

“No.” I look towards the window.” It’s just me”

“Her lost” They start the engine and I look back at Watford and the surrounding woods as it gets smaller and smaller in distance.

I guess tonight is the night.

EBB

I saw Nicky get into that strange car. I stayed a while after it left. I went back to my room for a while till the solitude was unbearable. I need to talk with Fiona. I decide to go straight to the headmistress room. I knock on the door and Fiona appears carrying basil on her shoulder. Even though it’s been a year since basil was born, I hadn’t seen the nursery yet. There’s an old crib with a star mobile hanging over it. The crib doesn’t match the rest of the décor in the room. It was probably brought in after he was born. “He hasn’t slept a wink all night Ebb and its almost eleven. Look at what happens if I just lay him down “Fiona proceeds to lay basil in his crib only to have him start crying as soon as she takes a step back. She picks him up quickly and places him on her shoulder. “I should throw him down the moat“ She proceeds to walk back to the couch.

“If I have to change one more dirty diaper, I’m going to lose it.” Fi sits on the edge of the sofa. I sit next to her. “He can’t be that bad” I say, and I poke little basils nose.

“You hold him” Fiona expends her arms with basil towards me and stands up. “I’m going to drink tome of this tea. Fiona picks up a teapot and casts **_Some like it hot!_**She pours herself a cup and sits next to me. She’s drinking the tea slowly, most likely so I can hold basil for a long time. But its fine. He’s so calm I check and he’s already asleep.

“The little boyo likes you more than me” Fi says getting closer to his face.

“I’m used to it” When my mom had my little brother, she would leave me with Nicky and I when she went out. I take Basil and gently lower him to the crib. He moves a bit when I place him. Fiona casts **_Sweet dreams! _**On him and he continues sleeping.

We sit down again.

“How did it go with Nicky” I say passing me a cup of tea. The cup is hot. She heated it with her hands.

“He’s going to do it Fi. I saw him get on a strange car after he left the gates” I respond “I know something bad is going now on now. I can feel it” I clutch my staff that I have over my knees. I’m starting to cry but I don’t want Fiona to see. She’s seen enough of that today. Fi holds my hand. It’s so warm and nice.

I’m looking towards the crib now at little Basilton. I’m not sure if anyone will be safe when Nicky comes back here. “I think we should tell Headmistress Pitch”

As if she was summoned there’s a rattle on the door handle. Headmistress Pitch opens the door and looks me straight in the eye.

“Tell me what”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't think if I should continue this pic but hey here's a third chapter. Sorry for not posting regularly.  
Maybe I'll write a fic related to Wayward Son one day.


	4. The truth will set you free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being confronted by Natasha Pitch Ebb is made to reveal a few secrets.   
One of them she's wasn't ready to reveal to herself.

**FIONA**

Aleister Clowley We’re fucked. Absolutely fucked.

Natasha just made an entrance so big it looked like she casted an open sesame on the door. I wouldn’t be surprised she is quite dramatic. I guess it’s the one thing we have in common. Ebb and I are left dumbfounded. I give Ebb a look to stay quiet. She’s still standing towering over us and getting impatient.

Luckily Basilton stars crying. God bless the little nipper. She’s quick walks towards the cot to put him in her arms. She holds him so delicately and passes her fingers around his face. “Calm down little puff.” She sways him side to side. “Its alright”. Nat always projects a fierce and cold exterior, especially after becoming the headmistress here but Basil brings put a softness in her I never see. Even when she is with Malcom. I still don’t know what she ever saw in him. He sure can duel though. He earned her hand. ”Mums here”. She tells Basil. I turn quickly to Ebb and whisper “let’s leave”.

I stand up and move to the door. Ebb hesitates but stands up too. As were almost to the door when I hear **_“Under lock and key”_**I turn back and see Natasha holding baby basil by on one arm and pointing her wand at us with the other. I take mine out on reflex and step ahead infront of Ebb. I keep my arm steady for a second while I try to think of something. Something that might not incriminate us and be sent to a hearing in the coven. Thought I guess I was always going to end up in the coven anyway. I just thought I’d have a seat.Ebb holds my arm and lowers it. I look at her but she’s looking at the floor. I put away my wand up my sleve. She walks over and sits on the couch. I follow.

Natasha goes back to the crib and places baby baz which is still up. She casts **_“Rock a bye baby”_**on the cot. Why didn’t I think of that earlier? She takes up a chair and places it in front of us. And watches us intensely. Sitting with one leg over the other.

“So Nat how was the coven meeting?” I ask. Just to buy time.

“Not now Fiona” she says sending me an exasperated look

“Why not now? You always give me a little brief unless since I can’t attend the meetings” Iroll my eyes. I am actually mad about this.

“Fiona you’ll be part of them one day with the rest of the family. When you’re older and more…responsible.”

“You have been going since you were the only Pitch heir”

“That title doesn’t belong to anyone but Tyrannus now.” She pauses.”If you must know there’s a problem with the creatures. Vampires. They usually keep to themselves but they’re becoming increasingly more active. So are all the other creatures goblins, worsengers, trolls and Davy is out there with his merry men using it’s a platform for reforms. As if me and the families aren’t capable enough to take care of it.” She stands and knocks over her chair.

“ I apologize. This was unprofessional of me.”Nath sits backdown and pushes her hair back.

“You aren’t.”Ebb whispers.

Natasha raises an eyebrow and sits back down on the chair “What was is Ebeneza?” She says in the tone that usually means I slipped up.

“Headmistress with all due respect I think things will only get much darker. Maybe it’s the end. Someone will bring change one way or another.”

“Fiona, Ebb I belive youre both withholding potentially important information. If you don’t speak up right now”

“Headmistress Nicky is” Ebb looks in pain and drops to the floor. I put my hand on her back and she just whimpers. It feels damp. There are cuts. What is this?

**EBB**

I’ve wanted to speak many times but I can’t. Not really. I’ve never told Fiona but there’s a reason why I haven’t spoken up about a lot of Nicky’s things. She’s always thought it was more of a brother sister pack between us than anything else. A few years ago, he did a spell on me, so I won’t tell. It goes both ways between us. I suppose that’s at least its fair of him but what does he have to snitch about me. How I took an extra slice of pie from the dinner? How I sneak out from curfew to just lay with the goats. His wrongs aren’t comparable.

It’s painful to keep his secrets one way or another. Small troubles give me a cut or a bruise, but this is causing me pain.

“Headmistress Nicky made a deal with…ouch.” I flinch and grab my arm. I’m bleeding. Fiona grabs my wrists and Fiona moves closer. “He spelled you Ebb? That bastard”. Fiona is already sitting next to me not knowing were its less painful to touch me but just decides to cast **_“get well soon”_**. Her magic is hot like fire. Headmistress quickly comes closer. She kneels down in front of me examines the cuts.

“What spell did he use?” She asks me quietly

**_“Snitches leave stitches”_**Fi gasps when she hears it. We’ve seen what the worst of that spell does firsthand.

“That spell has been forbidden for the last two years.” Say’s Headmistress Pitch

“I’ve been under it for longer.Just Spell me out of it.”

“I can tell you Natasha. I’ll tell you everything I know. Put me under “the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth” for all I care” Fiona says. Does she know how to end this?

“Ypu know the spell needs to be broken”She looks at Fiona and then at me”..Ebb this is going to hurt you. You won’t be free till you tell everything and that means…” She looks at the cuts on m arms “anything you have been holding back will be said” Natasha stands up.”This spell is forbidden for a reason we can’t have people confessing to things against their will but in this situation that’s the only way to solve this. How did fifth year even manage to spell this?”

I chuckle a bit. “Me and Nicky have always had to much power for our own good”.

I look Fiona and smile. She nods at me. “She’s ready” Fi tell Natasha. And once Natasha points her want at me I feel like I’ve been lit on fire, like grease burns over my body.

**FIONA**

She raises her wand and breathe as deeply Like lighting a match she told me when I was little. I’ve seen that wand rage many fires but also heal many bruises when I was little. Many burns when was mastering my flames. Ebb is kneeling in from of her with her head down. Like if she was about to be knighted by the queen.

I’m just standing here like a twit.

**_“The truth will set you free”_**Nat casts in a calm voice.

Ebb lurches back. And tell everything. Everything she’s been holding back about nico for years. She’s in pain. I see cuts. I start to cast **_“get well soon”_**but as those cuts disappear others take their place. Then I think of a better spell **_“No pain no gain”_**It’s usually used in athletic performance use, but I don’t think there’s a better time to use it then now. The cuts continue but she isn’t yelling anymore. She keeps telling years of things I hope Nath isn’t paying attention to till we get to last week. Then she tells us about nicks odd behavior. Him sneaking out and the mysterious car. And him wanting to be a vampire. And the feeling she got yesterday. How Nicky thinks Davy might be right. That makes Natasha step back. Him saying that other people should have power. That’s it for Nicky. He’s committed treason. To us. To magic.

Ebb then turns to me then. She’s holding herself back now. Both hands on her mouth. There are no new cuts, but ones grow deeper. Nath is healing them now with her spells, but they don’t go away. She turns to me and say’s “I did say you confess everything…I’m sorry.” Nath touches my shoulder “I’ll leave you both for the moment” She backs away to the crib and grabs little basil. I guess I won’t be babysitting any time soon. After knowing how many times I’ve put others in danger I’m still surprised she let me back into Watford. “I’ll heal her once it’s over” She walks to another room and closes the door.

I lower myself to Ebb. She’s still has her hand in her mouth. “Ebb I won’t be mad. Just tell me. Please”

She takes each hand off her face holds my hands “Fi I think...I love you.” she says and passes out on my lap. She still has a few cuts over her cheeks and arms. I want to try a spell that’s been used on me before by mum and by Nath.

I take my wand out of my sleeve. **_“Kiss it better”_**I kiss her forehead. The cuts are gone quicker than I expected.

I’m passing my hand through her hair when Nat opens the door. I look up and ask “Did you hear anything?” I’m nervous. The families aren’t the most openminded of people.

She doesn’t say anything but I see her smirk as she passes by. Basil is awake now pulling on Nath’s hair. She puts baz down on the crib again.

She turns towards me “I’ll call over the nurse so we can check to see if Ebb has any internal damage and if she’s under any other spells she isn’t aware off” Natasha goes over to me and pats my head for reassurance. “Take care of yourselves and be careful. ”She hugs me.” I will be alerting the coven of Nicodemus. And I’ll call the Petty family so they know about what’s going on. If Nicodemus is planning on showing up to the dance tomorrow night, I’m not going to apprehend him.” She grabs the phone and walks to another room. I stay with Ebb and little basil, occasionally looking over the crib, but he’s asleep again. I laid Ebb on the couch. Two nurses show up levitating a stretcher. Ebb is quickly lifted and taken down while the nurses cover us in hiding spells. It’s almost midnight but I’m sure they still don’t want anyone who’s still roaming around breaking curfew to be concerned.

Ebb is laid on a bed when we get back and I get taken to another room and I also get checked. It’s just a precaution they tell me. I’m told I could go back to my room, but I decide to stay waiting in the hallway until I’m told I could go into her room. They tell me she’s fine. That’s she’s in good hands. But they’re crazy if they think I’m going to leave her like this. Not after what she just told me. I stay next to her and pick her hand up and hold it once the nurses have left the room. I pass make circles on her palms. Her hands are cold, but I can see her breathing. Nothing will be the same after this.

**EBB**

I wake up and its cold. I see Fiona with her head leaning against the bed. I look around confused. I’m in the nurses office. How did I…? and it hits me the spell the blood the cuts and bruises. I lift my arms and I see nothing. Then I remember the casting of **_“get well soons”_**. And a kiss and oh…

“Hey how are you feeling?” Fi stands from the chair and stretches her arms behind her back.

“Good I was just a bit disoriented… and cold.” I say rubbing my hands. “How did I end up here?”

Fi grabs my hands in hers and rubs them together. I told her yesterday how I felt. I wasn’t planning on doing it. Ever. But she’s here holding my hand in spite of everything. I guess that’s a good sign if anything, but she’s done it before. Does it even mean anything now?

“You passed out cold on my lap last night. Nat got called the nurse. They took you here and covered you in spells. It looks like Nicky didn’t put other spells on you so that’s good.”She hasn’t looked at my face .“Atleast you woke up early. Graduation is in a few hours I was thinking I would have to skip it.”

I laugh. “As if your sister would let you skip your graduation”

“Oh right I’m a Pitch and so I must be an example for the world of mages haha”

A nurse enters the room and is surprised to see I’m up. She takes my vitals and tells me how

Fi hadn’t left my side all night. I can see her blush after she said that, but I could tell she hadn’t slept. After a few tests the nurse says I’m good to go. We walk across the lawn and see the number of cars and people getting to Watford. Graduations are always a big event.Even if it’s still not for another three hours people like to come here early to get good parking. This is usually the only times you’ll ever see so many family members at once besides when you start first year. Fi tells me that the headmistress had told my family about what happened. I don’t want them to worry about me. They have already been worried about Nicky.

We get to the cloisters and Fi locks the room and pushes me towards the bathroom. Fi tells me to take the shower first pointing out that all the “clean as a whistle” she did on me don’t really leave you that clean and well, I was covered in blood yesterday. While I shower, I come back to a room smelling of breakfast. Fi was able to sneak some food from the kitchen and Is already finishing her plate. “Eat! “she yells at me and she enters the bathroom. So, I eat. I place a shirt on my lap to keep the crumbs off my dress.

I look at the beds and see a pair of bags that are still sealed put up in hanger. It’s our graduation robes. Bright purple with a green sash. On the left is a small Watford seal (I’ve always like the little goat on it). Fi gags when she takes her first took them when she gets out of the shower. She’s in a nice back dress with transparent sleeves. Fi spells her hair in place, pushed back and then she fixes mine for me. Were running out of time. We put on our robes, to Fi’s discontent and run down through the cloisters. We find a line of our classmates already forming. Just in time.

We are all led to White Chapel. The sun shines against the stain glass windows covering them all in colors. We’ve all been sat in alphabetical order and lucky for us Petty and Pitch always end up next to each other. The headmistress comes out from behind the curtains. I look back and I see my family just getting into the room squishing through the seats to get to their assigned spots.

Everything goes fine during the ceremony. I walk and get my diploma and a few medals. I shake Natasha’s hand and she gives me a warm smile. I wonder if she heard what I told Fiona. Nicky's name is skipped from the ceremony like it was never there. There’s murmuring between my classmates about it but I have no answers to give them. For a moment I forgot about him it when I saw Fiona get on the stage and being given a hug by Natasha on stage. Their parents looked proud to see both of them together. Mrs. Pitch moved in front to take a picture with her camera of the two of them. Fi has said that her mother can be a bit embarrassing. Their dad is still sitting in their spot while holding Basil in his arms. The baby is trying to take off his glasses. I head back after the graduation to see my mom, dad and my little brother. Mom looks like she’s been crying but when I try to ask my dad he just puts his hand on my shoulder. When I look over I see the extra guards in the corners. Fi’s family doesn’t leave long after graduation is over. The sun sets but Watford is still active with security. Not enough for most people to notice but I can see them and so can Fi.

**FIONA**

Were back in our room by dusk. We all had a grand dinner in the great hall and said goodbye to our families, at least most of them. The family member I have that are part of the coven haven’t left. They’re being kept **_“Out of sight out of mind”_**so they won’t be noticed by the other students. I guess they all must be planning to arrest Nicky if he shows up to the leavers ball. That’s the least that can happen to him. My family of fire wielders could burn him with a spark. But I’m sure Natasha will hold back for her sake. For ours.

Me and Ebb went back to our room to get dressed. Or at least I’m trying but this fucking zipper just won’t close.

“I’ll get that” Ebb walks behind me and zips up the back of my dress in a quick tug.

“I feel like I can’t breathe.” I grab my wand from my hair and cast **_“Bigger on the inside”_**. Ebb is back at her closet looking over at the clothing backs inside. Nicky suit is there. Mrs. Petty sent It up and told Ebb to keep it safe cause Nicky might get rid of it before hand. I think the suit is a had me down from one for their cousins. In the other dress there’s a simple long baby blue dress with ruffles on it. Ebb told me it was her mothers. She didn’t seem so happy about wearing it. Ebb is picking at the suit jacket. Feeling it between her hands. I think she wants to wear it instead.

“You wanna wear that Ebb?” I say and walk over to her at the closet.

“What” she says first then “no”

I put my hand on her shoulder “Ebb I know you’re not crazy about the dress. What’s stopping you from putting on the suit? It’s not like your parents are going to be at the dance.” I take her hand and squeeze it. She looks up at me hopefully and I take the suit off the rack. She puts it on. It’s too long on the sleeves and pants. It’s too tight on her hips. I spell it by singing **_“bibbidi bobbidi boo”_**. I take my wand and point it at ebb, and it releases a ray of sparkles at her, Ebb is then covered in glitter and stars that twirl around her and lift her off the ground while covering her completely. Then poof! Ebb is here in a suit. Perfectly tailored for her. I go to the closet and look at the old blue dress and take off its sash. I go to Ebb while shes admiring herself at the mirror and tie the sash like a waist band on the suit. I pat her head that’s still covered in sparkles.

“Wow its like a pixie broke into Watford” I say getting sparkles on myself. There is still a light shimmer around her. She looks beautiful. She grabs a few in her hands and places them on around my head. I look in the mirror and It looks almost like a halo.

“Fi “ She says looking up at me. “We’re going to be late”

“Before we go I wanted to tell you about what you said yesterday”

Ebb blushes bright read and moves to her bed grabbing her bag” What did I say?” she says nervously.

“Ebb… you didn't need to hide it." I move closer to her putting one of my arms against her back. "I think I do too.”

She doesn’t turn back but asks me “So will you be my date for the dance?”

“Yes” I said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Sorry for taking so long to update this fic. I was just unsure of what to do with the story but now I have a better idea of how it will end.


	5. Dreamers Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebb and Fiona talk about their relationship and Nico shows up to the leavers ball.

**NICODEMUS**

It didn’t hurt surprisingly. I was told it wouldn’t be painful. He’d had plenty of experience before.

“The pain comes after” One of them told me before he went for the bite. He looks like he’s in his 40’s but he told me he’s about to turn 89 years old. I’m not sure I believe it or not. I think he’s the oldest one of the bunch but they’ve told me they can live for longer.

If they’re not killed that is. He’s been trying to leave England for decades since vampires have been hunted down for years but I know that they…that we are being exterminated for more than being bloodsuckers, it’s not like they drain them dry I was being used as their personal blood bank for years. They hunt us for our strength. They’re threatened by us.

I just felt a bite and passed out cold. I woke up on a sofa with a cup of blood on a table left for me. Still warm. The taste isn’t so bad. My magic was a bit off at first. I thought it was some sort of trade of, you can’t be immortal and magical at the same time. But came back just as strong in a few days.

I’m stronger, physically and faster. I won’t age. I’ll never get sick, they tell me. If only I was a pyro too, I would be the dream.

I can still look at myself in the mirror. The vampires were a bit insulted one time I asked them when I first met them. I had been in bit of a brawl with one of them before, but we had become unlikely friends. They didn’t know I was a mage at first. Not until I “**_Head over heel”-_**_ed_them against the floor. I was with Ebb that night. I swore her to secrecy.

At least I didn’t ask them if they could fly or if sunlight will burn me.

I know I’ll burn if fire ever reaches me, but I guess it’s better for a quicker end.

I guess I could waltz in like this to Watford. The gates will still open for me. I tried last night but didn’t push my luck. Tonight I’ll just spell “**_nothing to see here”_**and make it to the dance with Fi and Ebb. That was Ebbs plan she’d told me. To be the trio at the dance. Maybe I can make it through the night without making much of a scene. I do have to see Ebb again. And FI. A final goodbye.

Right now I’m in the back of one of the bars and I’ve just fought the head of the vampires. I’m their leader now. I asked for a suit and one has been brought to me. A black velvet one with red details inside. I don’t really want to know where it came from exactly (along with the blood on my glass). I’m not really a fan of wearing a monkey suit, I left mine behind at Watford. But when formal occasions call better do it in style.

Watford is usually a long walk away from the main road where I’m dropped off. My speed makes up for it and I’m there in about ten minutes. I manage to spell myself invisible and get through the gates. _“Magic separates us from the world. Let no one separate us from each other”_

I don’t think magic is what separates us from the world. We use magic to separate the world from us. 

I still don’t understand…

Ebb why didn’t you choose this too?

**EBB**

I don’t know what I’m doing! Fi just said yes and I have nothing planned.im just sitting on the bed waiting for her. I didn’t think I would have asked her. I’d dreamt of it. Literally! I never thought it would happen. I know we’ve been giving each other looks, held hands and have been spending so much time with each other but I… didn’t think she actually felt the same way.

“Ebb are you ready? Are you alright?” Fi tells me after turning from the mirror. She was putting on her lipstick. As black as her gown and her eyeliner…and her nails. Maybe she’s the vampire at Watford.

“Yes I’m fine” I say

“Are you sure? I know were late. I only wanted to spend the night with you” Fi blushed and turned back. I think were both a mess. I should just lay here. So I do. And cover my head with a pillow like any rational person would do.

“Fi I just don’t know how were supposed to act out there.” My voice is muffled byt Fi can still hear me. I want her to.

“I thought you how to dance already. I’ll be the one leading anyway”

“You want us to dance together? Aren’t you afraid of what my you sister will say”

“Two girls dancing shouldn’t be any of Natasha’s business. Anyway, I’m sure she knows”

“What makes you says that?” I say taking pillow out of my face.

“She was in the room when out passed out the other night”

“Oh my god.” I cover my head with a pillow again. Where it belongs.

“Come on Ebb! You’re nervous and so am I we could just dance together, talk, take a few pictures. It’s not like we’re snogging”

We got tense at that. I could feel Fiona is over me. Petting my hair gently. I still can’t help but thinking this is a fluke. That I’m just here holding place or someone better to come a long for her. I know Nicky is coming around later. Should I be worried. Should I be worried about them.

“I’m also a scared”

I feel a buzz from Fiona. It must be her pager.

“Shit” she says sitting hastily on my bed.

“What is it?”

“It’s Tasha. She wants me to go and see her before the dance.”

“I’ll go with you “I sit up next to her. But not enough to be pressed against her. I’ve done that before but not like…how we are now.

“She wants me to go alone.” Fi says frustrated.” It must be why the family is still here”

“Let’s leave now the faster you go the faster you come back right”

“I guess that’s true but Ebb I don’t what you to be alone” Fi holds my hand gently. It’s the first time we’ve held hands since she told me she loved me. Even if it’s only been a few minutes it feels different. Gentle. I lift her hand to kiss it.

“I’ll just be waiting by the snack table. I was already planning on doing that…before” Before I thought you would be with me, I think. When I thought I’d be stuck as a third wheel at a dance full of couples.

Fiona doesn’t seem convinced. So, I continue “You’ll come back but first I’m escorting you to the Headmistress office. I’ll make it to the dance then”

Fi stands up.

“Seems like a plan.”

**FIONA **

The walk down the cloisters feels longer than before. I’m holding Ebbs hands again and were getting a few stares from the girls around us. I don’t really understand why. It’s not like we haven’t done it before. Unlike those slags who have probably done everyone.

“Hey stare at you own date” I snap at one of them I saw pointing at us.

Fiona! Ebb says letting go of my hand. I feel like this is some sort of punishment.

They’re all dressed up to the nines. There seems to be a line forming near the entrance with the girls waiting for their dates. While I have mine in my hand. We walk across the path surrounded by other happy and unhappy couples on their way to the courtyard. So many stays in relationships just because it’s expected to. Watford is also a matchmaking school after all. I think that’s the only reason me and Nico tried for so long. Or maybe because we both mutually benefited from pissing my sister off any chance we got.

Now that I’m with someone else. With Ebb…

I feel her reach out for my hand. I take it.

This feels right.

“Fi they’re probably meeting to capture Nico aren’t they” Ebb says squeezing my hand.

“Most likely unless they want to sort out early who’s mansion is hosting the next family reunion.” I say trying to lighten up the mood, like she’ll forget that they’ll be lighting up her brother.

“If anything happens I just...”

She’s tearing up. I shouldn’t leave her alone now. She squeezes my hand. I squeeze back.

“Just try to keep Nicky alive. I know he’s made mistakes, but I still love my bother.”

“He’s going to be punished you know. If he’s not… He’s at least going to spend life in prison. He spelled you against you will.”

Ebb is still crying, and I hold her. We get a few stares, but we aren’t the only couple of girls crying around. I saw one of the Bunce girls crying on her roommates’ arms. It must suck getting duped tonight.

Ebb doesn’t say anything else after that. She picks up her pieces like always. She walks me to my sister’s office. We let go of our hands as soon as we enter the building. I don’t think we should make this family reunion into a topic of more awkward conversations between my aunts and uncles. They stared daggers at her anyway. I’m sure they wanted me to keep this a secret from everyone especially her. But she has eyes for Crowley’s sake! It’s not like they’ve been subtle.

I go to the door to find the coven huddled in a circle like some sort of satanic ritual. Natasha looks at me and Ebb with concern

“I’m leaving now “says Ebb.

And she does.

**EBB**

The Leavers Ball looked beautiful. Other years of dances it has always looked a little tacky but it actual looks, not to make a pun, magical. Its past ten so the ball has been going on for a while but I’m not out of place with the rest of the guests. I’ll say that right now that it’s getting full. I’m just trying to find a snack table that hasn’t been turned its punch into alcohol. Even a 5thyear can cast **_water to wine_**! Since were all mostly 18 the professors seem to have let some leniency to this rule. I’ve had a few awkward conversations around here but honestly, I just want to be alone until Fi comes back. At least with this meeting she finally got to be a part of the coven like she wanted but to plan Nicky’s demise is a little much isn’t it?

It would be a stupid if Nicky decides to go here now. He said he will and he doesn’t break a promise. I just hope he comes alone. I can see a few of the pitches looking casually around staring at me like I would do anything. Like if we both grew fangs and were waiting to attack.

But would I? If Nicky is in danger. He deserves… something but if he could just think things through. The doors blow open. Everyone stops dancing for a moent till they continue on. I spell myself with **_birds eye view_** I see him now in a new suit. He looks the same. Did he actually turn or was it all the joke? A twisted joke. He’s here now looing at me.

“Ebb I see you put my suit to use?” Nicky says giving me a hug. I guess his plan is to act like nothing is wrong.

“Yeah Fi spelled it for me.” I say giving a little turn “I quite like it”

“Yeah it certainly looks better than the dress. You know I volunteered to accidentally ruin that tulle catastrophe”

“No no it means too much to mum.” The dress is safe in the closet.”I took the sash though but that will go back.” It’s not like she’ll be here to see if I wore it or not.I didn’t pay for pictures”

“Speaking about that I bought a camera at the corner store in town. Do you want to take a picture?”

“Are you going to remind yourself to get them printed?”

“I’ll just give them to you. Youll take care of it.”

Nicky walks to a group of girls dancing near us.

“Hey love do you mind if you take a picture of us?”

“No problem” the tall one says. I think she was in magic word with me in 7th year.

We stand together near the back of the room. Not the best spot for a picture but I hope it turns out nice. I can feel Nicky’s hand behind my head. He’s probably giving me bunny ears. Very mature.

“I know what you’re doing Nicky” I say while grinning.

He ruffles my hair. I elbow him in the stomach. The girl walks back to Nicky and gives him the camera. He hands it to me.

“Is better off with you”

I put the camera in my pocket. I can believe how big these pockets are in these pants. The girl is trying to ask Nicky to dance but he turns her down and walks back towards me.

“And Fi where is she? Did you go here alone? “

Does he feel sorry for me?

“Oh Natasha called her up before the dance.” I said hoping for him not to ask more.

“I hope she didn’t promise to babysit and forgot or you’re out of a date.”

I smile nervously at that. She is my date but I’m not sure how that would work if she were here right now. Would she hold me here? Would I let her?

There’s so many people around and I can feel their eyes on me (more likely towards Nicky). I bet for a few it’s like seeing a ghost after disappearing in the middle of a semester.? I think I’ve been silent for too long.

“I know there’s something between you and Fi.”Nicky says breaking the silence. “I just want to say I’m happy for you Ebb.I know you’ve liked her for a long time.”

“Thank you. Nicky.”

“I guess that’s part of the Petty charm then?” I roll my eyes but cant help but laugh.

“She doesn have a type”

“Yeah blondes”Were both laughing now. “But she picked the nice one.” Nicky hits my shoulder and stops for a moment looking towards the crowd. He’s not dumb. He knows he’s being watched.

“What is it? Who- “He cuts me off just as I hear a familiar song start. They’re luring him out.

“Hey, its favorite song is playing. Want to go out to the dance floor?” Nicky says smiling. But the smile is fake.

Well want to head to the dance floor. Him holding me by my arm a little too tight. I can see it in his eyes that he’s nervous. We get to the middle of the dance floor. With couples all around us dancing in each other’s arms. I miss Fi.

“I’m not blind Ebb.”He whispers.“ I can see the Pitches all around. “They know about it then, you told ?”

“Yes I did. It was spelled out of me”

I guess I got a two for one: forbidden spells and vampirism. Well I guess the dead has been done”

Nicky gives me a spin. He doesn’t seem angry. He just seems a bit saddened.

I put my hand on his shoulders and Nicky put his hand on his neck and lowers his collar. He has it buttoned up for once. There’s a bit mark. It doesn’t look fully healed. I put my hand to his neck and he stumbles back.

“Sorry. It kinda stings if you touch it”

“Did it…?

“It didn’t hurt when it happened.I went out cold. I feel like they’re going to keep teasing me about how I dropped to the floor for years”

“Maybe forever”

“Could be” He says. The song is on its last part. I can see a few members from the coven around the dance. Securing a parameter

“Ebb I’m glad I at least got to go to the dance.” Nicky gives me another twirl .”I’m still going to try to leave” We see a flair go up.**_“Ice Ice baby”_**Nicky says and grabs me by my waist. He feels stronger than before. All the couples slide through the floor leaving us only standing with a few walls of ice around us. Nicky keeps me on my feet.

“If anything happens Ebb I just want to tell you I’m sorry” Nicky says putting his wand towards my head.

In front of us I see the Pitch sisters themselves Natasha and Fi entering leading the guards, with flames in hands ready to set us a light. I don’t know if I should be frightened of relieved but all I know is that Fiona is a wonderful sight.

**NICODEMUS**

Maybe it was a mistake to come back. I was expecting to get an earful from Mrs. Pitch and being dragged to the office to call my parents on the phone like if I had just broken a classroom window. I wasn’t expecting her to be literally fuming. I wasn’t expecting to see Fi with her. I guess I should have thought of her as a Pitch. This has turned into a shit show. The professors have spelled the students with “**_there’s nothing to see here! “_**Before being spelled back themselves by the guards.

I guess they won’t want any witnesses. Imagine the parents writing back about this. This might even make the papers! I’m holding to Ebb and she’s trembling, and I know it’s not them who she’s afraid of.

“Nicky you promised me” she tells me, and I know she’s trying to keep from crying. To try to be brave. But were no heroes.

“I’m trying to keep it” I say backing away from Natasha and Fiona that are heading our way. Natasha walks confident in her headmaster robes, the same ones she wears in the start of term ceremony. Fi walks behind her. Her flames are gone but Natasha’s hands could make up for hers and more. Just like the anger and Fi’s eyes make up for Natasha’s calmness. My fangs are out. I wonder if they’re going to play some sort of good cop bad cop to deescalate this hostage situation.

I hear the sound of chains and look back. The gate in the back entrance has been closed. There’s nowhere else I could head. “Ebb are you alright?” I hear Fiona cry out but Ebb just sobs.

Fiona stops Natasha who gives her a stern look. Fi crowches down to the floor, hand on the ice. I can barely hear the spell “**_My love is like to ice,and I to fire” _**before were surrounded by flames melting the ice around us.

**_“Some say the world will end in fire,Some say in ice!_**“Ebb spells giving us enough footing but not stopping the flames. It shoudn’t have worked for her anyway. Her words lack their intent to keep her away.

The ice is replaced by flames, they are all around us.

**_Helter skelter_**_!_Ebb says shaking the whole room out. The guards beyond the flames fall to the floor. The roof is breaking.

“Just go nicky! I’ll stay.” She pushes me off but I won’t let her here alone.There’s nowhere to go but up. I look and grab Ebb by the waist

**_“Safe and sound!”_**I hear Fiona spell at Ebb just as I spell us**_Up up and away!_**

It’s a risky spell in the worse situations. Shift an organ where its not supposed to be. It makes people sick to their stomach in the best of times.I hold on to Ebb for dear life though I know it’s pathetic to use Ebb as a human shield. Ebb keeps kicking me “You’re hurting me”

**_“Just go!” _**She’s pushes until my arms give out.

Ebb! Fi yells

**_“On Love’s lights wings”_**I see Fiona fly up in the air and grab Ebb. But I’m still falling into the flames.

I hear Natasha’s voice like a roar. **_Make a wish!_**putting out the flames. The coven men and guards come out from the dark corners of the room. I’m surprised that they were not called to action but I guess it wasn’t necessary. Natasha already new my weaknesses.

They’re both here now. Wrapped in each other’s arms on the floor. Ebb holding on like if she were to fall from Fi’s arms. Fiona kissed her forehead. She used to kiss mine like that. That’s not important now. I should have let them have this tonight. I shouldn’t have come back home.

I land back down to a cushioned floor surrounded by coven members. I’m in chains quickly. Around my arms, legs and neck. As soon as they confirm my bite, they place a muzzle over my mouth like I were some sort of dog. Are they afraid of me biting now? I’m too tired to stand to I’m spelled up. I leave to the sound Ebb yelling for me and struggling against the guards and Fi fighting with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.Sorry for not updating sooner.I just kept getting stuck on how to write this chapter and it ended up longer than usual. I hope you like it. This is my first fanfic so I'll appreciate any feedback from it. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this.It means a lot for me. I really wanted to explore the relationship between Nico, Fiona and Ebb for a while since we get very little information about them in the book.I really hope that in Wayward Son we get to know more.


End file.
